Inesra
=Basics/Stats= Name: Inesra Duskseeker Faction: Horde Title: Prefers not to acknowledge her family-given title of minor nobility, "Lady" Nicknames: Ines, Nessa/Nesra (aka Inesra d'Solaire) Game Name: Inesra =What Meets the Eye= Inesra is slim, but not lanky, and a slight notation of noble frailty in her build. Her face is fair, considerably kind-looking. Her hair is fine textured, but thick, and a platinum white in color--a physical characteristic she shared with her mother. However, she is rarely seen in public without her cowl. Beneath the typical jade glow of her eyes, are the teal irises characteristic of her father. Many times she become weary and listless with the setting of the sun. She stands with a bit of a nervous/anxious air, sometimes quiet and reserved even in social settings. Most often seen with the favorite of her minions, the wily imp Garnam. Despite his penchant for setting things on fire (usually Inesra herself), she finds him trustworthy, if only by the blood pact that connects them. Inesra can be found accompanied with her hawk owl, Habrok. When traveling, she mounts atop her black hawkstrider- Auster, her felsteed- Belenus, or her dreadsteed- Borvo. She can oft be found amidst strewn piles of cloth and materials, producing quality garments and undergarments soon available for sale. Even her steed is packed down with saddlebags full of ready-to-wear pieces, and supplies she has gathered in travel. =Duskseeker & Co. Fine Clothiers= ((I have always roleplayed Ines as a tailor, but up until now, it has just been to provide herself clothing, blankets, etc. This is not so much your typical prissy belf fashion thing, as Nes is none-such-the-type, as it is an opportunity for her to make herself feel useful. Never was much of a fighter. She is doing what she loves, just on a larger scale, and was actually taken by surprise to have felt so comfortable having a passion.)) Thanks to the ever savvy businessman, Hukari Hexxen, Ines has found her purpose on Azeroth. '''Taking pride in providing the highest quality garments and undergarments. We specialize in eye-pleasing, innovative, and functional design; something for anyone and everyone. Amongst our ranks are not only the finest seamstresses, but a variety of skilled tradesmen and women working together to provide for the needs of Azeroth. We offer custom fitting, special orders, as well as some ready-made items.' Fine Print: Duskseeker & Co. is a neutral/cross-faction organization and does not discriminate in its employment or its provided services on the basis of race, color, creed, etcetera. However, if you have a problem with the Steamwheedle Cartel, and are having your packages shipped to you, we will not be held liable for any damages to your items that may or may not have been caused by goblins. =Taking a Deeper Look= If "seamstress" or "artist" could be her class, it would fit her better. Though she walks the path of a warlock, none should assume that she is so enraptured by the craving and allure of dark, corrupt magics that it would cause her the faults of her brethren. She heeds her instructors wisely, and Her sheer determination affords her authority enough over that which would surely consume others. Inesra is quite aware, with any arrogance in check, that demons and dark magic are no matter to tempt or deal with lightly. Her choice in training was one that originally resulted from the lack of "parental" guidance, obligation*, and the will to survive. She finds little to no pleasure nor interest in obtaining power by means of torture, control, or destruction. Inesra is, without doubt stubborn, and more often than not: clumsy. Frequently, she is the cause of her own troubles; her own antagonist almost purely by accident. Despite her delicate features and kind face, she is many times weary or apprehensive of others--no doubt because of the "common girl" ruse she employs. She fears the day when someone will discover her station to use it against her. She has little trust in nobility, or the often misleading side-speaking those of nobility employ. She has become increasingly estranged from her fellow Sin'dorei, feeling little in common with them other than birth. She maintains her manners always--or at least as best as she is possible, regardless of race, gender, or station. She has very little loyalty to her fellow Sin'dorei, but keeps her judgement to a case-by-case basis. After witnessing some recent events, she fears that her home in the Horde is slowly dissolving, as many people seem quick to ignore the in-fighting she sees. Recently she is moving to a more neutral mentality, keeping loyalty to the friends she has earned along her journey. Inesra also has some esteem or maybe is just amused by the "gobbos" of the Steamwheedle Cartel, with which she does business. ''' To her amusement, the minions she summons oft serve as her "shoulders" to confide in. Willing or not, they sometimes make a suitable safe-haven for her thoughts when her peers do not. Having relied on herself for the most of her budding youth, she oft finds it difficult to trust in the loyalty of others. Despite not wishing to be tied down, inwardly she longs for companionship and yearns for solace in the bosom of the peers from which she so desperately hides herself. Inesra's mind is often one-tracked and unintentionally insensitive to the worry of others. She tends to focus on her own self-preservation. However, taking on a love for travel, a change of attitude is expectant. When she does take a liking to someone, she tends to get soft-hearted and attached, which oft causes her more grief than she expects. She has very little loyalty to her fellow Sin'dorei, but keeps her judgement to a case-by-case basis. After witnessing some recent events, she fears that her home in the Horde is slowly dissolving, as many people seem quick to ignore the in-fighting she sees. Recently she is moving to a more neutral mentality, keeping loyalty to the friends she has earned along her journey. Inesra also has some esteem or maybe is just amused by the "gobbos" of the Steamwheedle Cartel, with which she does business. =On the House of Solaire= '''Lady Inesra d'Solaire, daughter of Ceron Edouard and Genica Solaire, a ranger (and son of a line of ranks) and active consulate member-respectively. The younger sister of Balthazar "Balthi" d'Solaire. She would be the last known (or unknown) healthy heir to the House of Solaire, but the Lady Inesra, abandons her name and her title, adopting the moniker Ines "Duskseeker" in an effort to distance herself from the corrupted nobility she often distrusts. The noble House of Solaire was one dedicated to what seemed to be the betterment of their people. Having accumulated some wealth by many means including their political influence, the family took up residence in a fabled, formidable manor on the outskirts of Windrunner Village, in what is now the Ghostlands. Much is clouded about the true history of the House of Solaire, slowly becoming mere rumor as the line is narrowed thin and the lost manor lays in ruins. That being said, even when together whole as a family, Ceron and Genica were often off on their duties to the city, making a close family life only one used for keeping up appearances. Some years before the threat of the Scourge, Genica Solaire falls suddenly ill and passes away. The circumstances of her death were not investigated. Devastated by his loss, or so it seemed, Ceron left the care of his children and his manor to an eccentric grounds-keeper (who served only as a fly-by care-taker), and reportedly traversed to distant lands seeking to mourn in peace. Upon news of the onset of the plague of Arthas Menethil on his home, Ceron made a quick return to defend his manor. He found his daughter Inesra, stunned and unconscious, and his son Balthi hiding her from threat in an enclave on the highest floor. Ceron met the grounds-keeper of his manor on the stairs and gave him instruction to grab the young elf and seek safety with Balthazar. The grounds-keeper led the two to refuge, returning to Silvermoon once the threat had culled. Inesra found herself dazed with the slight edge of confusion upon awakening. Being so young at this event, details failed her, and she would spend the next of her years trying to recover the history that defined her. No word had come from the outcome of Ceron Solaire; many supposed the officer had died right there on the steps he fought so hard to defend. The destruction of the Sunwell took the hardest toll on Balthazar, but had not yet transformed him into one of the unfortunate Wretched. Nonetheless, it seemed should he not take control of this curse, the starvation fixated upon the magic he craved since the destruction of the Sunwell would surely ensue. Inesra was tormented by her brother's condition, and sought out to discover some means of helping him cope with it. Balthazar was taken into restraints by the guard in Silvermoon. To create a diversion, Inesra snuck off to the Silvermoon registry, setting her own family's records on fire. With the guards distracted, she pressed for her brother's quick escape. Knowing that her leaders would count it foolish to still hang on the idea of repairing her brother's sanity, last she saw him, she begged him to depart to the safety of their long-since-fallen manor home, the whereabouts of which she was unsure (at the time). As a reminder of hope for Balthasar to keep his will high and overcome his plight, she presented him with a parting gift--a ring bearing the Solaire seal. Balthi had worn a small gold pendant with a green gem, which was wrenched from his neck by the guards who took him into custody. Inesra collected the trinket and hid it away in her pocket, to server as her own reminder. For aiding in the escape of a detainee, Inesra was to be brought in herself on inquiry, for surely she would be punished for aiding someone who was corrupting, and like many of their brethren, would become Wretched. Through luck or fortunate circumstances, or perhaps just for being at a foolish age, Inesra never faced questioning and was released to the custody of one Majir Bloodstone* after only a short time. Inesra has long since abandoned Silvermoon City for good, having never been able to truly call it a home. She, instead, prefers to travel, especially in search of an eye-pleasing sunset. =Recent Happenings= Story: A Family Reunion? =OOC Notes= ((At the time of her mother's death and father's abandonment, Inesra was equivalent to a human's age of 10-13 years; her brother being many years older due to low birth-rate amongst high elves. Meet my other characters! On Earthen Ring: Razhia Asali Gazit ((orc death knight, former shaman "gypsy" type)) Genica ((blood elf mage, IC'ly high elf banshee, mother of Inesra)) Withersprite ((night elf priestess, IC'ly half-elf/half-troll)) On Steamwheedle Cartel: Sosie ((draenei shaman)) Ketia ((" hunter)) Suri ((" mage)) '' Soon to be on Wyrmrest Accord:'' Adhra ((troll rogue)) Also, a W.A. version of Inesra and Asali. Out-of-game contact via MSN: bogrins@gmail.com))